This invention relates generally to safety mechanisms employed in firearms to prevent accidental firing of the firearm. More particularly, this invention relates to manually actuatable safety mechanisms which directly interact with the trigger to prevent firing of the firearm.
A wide variety of safety mechanisms have been advanced for preventing the accidental firing of a firearm. For example, W. F. Roper et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,562 discloses a safety mechanism for a bolt-action firearm wherein a pivoted locking member is engagable in a notch of the trigger to prevent pulling of the trigger. The locking member is actuated by a reciprocating slide in the side of the receiver. C. H. Benson U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,679 discloses a thumb operated safety for a bolt-action firearm The safety moves with the bolt as the bolt is retracted to the open position. The safety is placed out of operative relationship with the trigger member when the bolt is not locked, but a secondary safety device positively locks the striker in cocked position while the bolt is unlocked.
Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,301 discloses a safety assembly which is mounted in a lateral bore through the trigger guard cage and rearwardly of the pivoted trigger A rotatable barrel-like member blocks rearward trigger motion in one detent position and permits the trigger to move in a second detent position wherein a cavity of the barrel mates with a trigger extension finger and allows the trigger to pivot. A rotating lever is positioned for actuation of the safety by a middle finger with the trigger finger in place.
In another conventional firearm safety, a lever-like arm is pivotally mounted to the trigger support. The safety has a spring-loaded handle which is pivotal between a fire and a safety position. The opposing end of the safety has a catch engagable with a lug which transversely projects from the trigger. In one pivotal position, the catch engages the lug to prevent firing of the trigger. In a second pivotal position, the catch disengages from the lug to permit firing of the firearm.